Network switching devices, like network switches, are networking devices that interconnect other devices over a network. For example, a network switch may have a number of network ports. Each network port is connectable to another device, which can include an endpoint device like a server or other type of computer, or another network device, like another switch, a router, and so on. A network switch thus sends and receives network packets over its ports to permit connected devices to communicate with one another and over a network.